obsessed
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: not much of 1 just a thought I had going through my mind.
1. Chapter 1

Obsessed

By: Csi-Panther

Pairing: Barbara X Strickler

Summary: not much of 1 just a thought I had going through my mind.

 **A/N: I don't own Trollhunters or its characters. And I also didn't know what else to call this.**

It had started out as small things, Walt noticed.

It was some months after Young Atlas, Ms. Nunez, Nomura, Merlin, and the surviving Trolls of Trollmarket left Arcadia. He of course was now a full troll, who could fly, and hide his wings when he wanted and could no longer go out during the day, but that didn't stop his and Barbara's new friends, the Nunez's, Nana; which is what she insisted that they all call her, Toby, Arrgghhh!, Darci, Mary, even Eli and Steve from coming over to Barbara's and his place to visit and to hear from Young Atlas and Ms. Nunez's day or night or if they had yet to make it to New Jersey safely. Nana would even bring Dictatious with her, she had finally figured out where her poor kitty's had been disappearing too and didn't trust him to watch the house, though how he could, was beyond him as the fool still hadn't gotten used to being blind.

One day as said group was visiting, he was just returning from his basement room; the safest place for him during the day, he had just finished putting the little beasts to sleep in the cradle stone. 1 of very few things he and Barbara had to deal with was getting them to sleep, they had yet to figure how to get the babies out of the stone or if they can even be taken out, she had asked Young Atlas to ask Merlin if they could take them out, but the old wizard wouldn't give a straight answer.

It seems that they didn't need to worry about them not having bottles to be fed and there for didn't need their diapers changed, it was like Angor Rot's immobile spell, but they could move and not need any nourishment, just put to sleep every few hours and entertained.

He noticed that everyone was being lively, well, almost everyone. He noticed that Barbara was less lively and seemed to be distracted, she was biting her bottom lip in a worrying way and saw that she had barely touched her coffee, which he hoped that someone else had made, he loved this woman with all his heart and soul, but her cooking? That he could most defiantly live without. He grew even more concerned when he walked up behind her and gently placed his clawed hands to her shoulders and she jumped, she never jumped when he touched her, not even when she was deep in thought like she was a second ago.

Her jumping caught the others attention to them.

" Is everything alright Barbara? " Mr. Nunez asked Walt's unasked question.

" Yes! Yes of course. Walt just startled me is all. Rough day at the hospital. " she answered quickly.

Walt frowned as he, and he was sure Dictatious and Arrgghhh! could smell her lying. He decided to wait until they all left before confronting her about it.

" So, how's it going with the 1,000 or so babies? " Mary asked.

" Still rather well actually. " Walt answered her as he took a seat next to Barbara, his right wing coming out and wrapping around her form, shielding her completely from view of the others, making the women giggle at the sight, they made it an inside joke that Walter was shielding her from the world.

" You're only saying that because you don't have to feed and change them. Wait until we find a way to get them out of there! " Barbara teased, back to herself, if only a bit.

" Please don't joke like that! If all of them come out at once, we wouldn't know where to put them! The house isn't big enough! Besides, I'd rather we just take care of my familiar alone. " Walt replied back, the glim in his yellow eyes showing that he was partially joking, he wouldn't mind taking care of his familiar and just his familiar. Though he's pretty sure Barbara would want to keep a few more than just the 1.

" Like how do you know which 1 is your familiar, Mr. Strickler? " Mary asked.

" It's the 1 with black hair and green eyes. " Walt answered.

" Walt, there's at least 200 of those babies that look like that! " Barbara joked.

" Actually, it's a 169 of those little beasts that look like that. And like Not Enrique, I know my familiar when I see him, it's part the bond we share with them. Even if they are out of the Darklands. " he replied with a smirk, crossing his arms over his exposed chest.

 **Time skip**

It was a few minutes after the last guest left, Walt helped Barbara clean up. As he picked up another dish, he turned to her as she turned the light off,

" Barbara? " he began, waiting until she turned to turn him in question, " is everything alright? " he continued, walking towards her.

" Of course it is Walt. Why wouldn't it be? " she answered, trying to be nonchalant, but Walt saw through it and she knew it when he raised his eyebrow at her in a ' don't pull that on me ' look.

Sighing, she replied, " It's really nothing Walt, I promise. " she replied.

Putting a gentle clawed hand under her chin, he turned her to him, " You'd tell me if it becomes something more. Won't you? " he said in a gentle tone, but his eyes were serious and filled with both concern and worry for her.

" I promise. I'm just a little stressed from work is all. " she said, putting a gentle hand to his in a reassuring manner, giving it a gentle squeeze and giving him 1 of her kind and sweet smiles before taking her load of dishes to the kitchen, but stopped when his hand was on hers,

" Here, let me take those. You go upstairs, take a nice bath and relax. " he said, taking her dishes and adding them to his, going on to the kitchen like they didn't weigh anything in his hand, which, she reasoned, really didn't weigh anything to him as he was way stronger in this form. He could easily lift her up with just his finger if he wanted.

" You sure? " she asked.

" Of course. " he replied turning to her and giving her 1 of his own gentle smiles, 1's that he only reserved for her and Jim, though his smiles for Jim were different than the 1's he gave to the boy's mother.

Barbara returned it, moving a stray hair from her face to behind her ear before turning and locking the front door, a habit she had taken to doing since Jim had left, though he told her there was no need for it as he would hear anything coming a mile away, figuratively speaking of course as his senses were greater than any animal's.

Placing the dishes into the dishwasher, he could hear Barbara upstairs, moving around in her room, her dresser drawers open and close, going from her room to the bathroom, the water filling the tub, smell 1 of her new bath bombs she got after seeing it on T.V. 1 time, it was a simple 1, (sniff) Lilac and (sniff) rain. A wonderful combination, 1 that mixed well with her natural scent of after-rain and morning dew.

He heard her began to remove her clothes and decided that now was a good time to ignore any further sounds from upstairs and listen to the 1's outside as he turned off all the lights, making sure that all the windows were shut and locked, the doors shut and locked. Looking out of the back-kitchen window, he saw and heard a large figure move about. Smiling knowingly, Walt went to the window and opened it, he stuck his head out and called out,

" Arrgghhh! Go back to young Tobias, the house is as safe as can be. "

Arrgghhh! had taken to checking the area around the house after making sure his own new dwelling was safe in the months that he, Toby, Steve, Eli, and just recently, Darci and Mary had taken to doing the night patrols in Jim and Claire's absence. Walt himself had taken to training them as well, showing them the ropes and what to do if they came in contact with any of the Darklands creatures that were more than likely still roaming about. Seems that the children had a better knack for the fighting and defending lessons than school lessons.

" Home safe? " Arrgghhh! asked in confirmation.

" Yes. Home safe. Now go back to your home. "

" Jim Mother safe too? "

" Yes. She's upstairs. Now go before someone sees you. "

Arrgghhh! nodded his head and went back to his new home.

Walt chuckled lightly at his antics before turning around, he tuned into the upstairs and heard Barbara's light snores in her room. Knowing that she was asleep and safe, he closed the window, locked it, went to the door and slipped outside. He walked out into the yard and jumped up to the roof, taking visual over the property.

 **Time skip**

The next time he noticed that something was wrong was how perturbed she was.

He confronted her again, she gave the same answer, he tried to push it, but she got upset and stormed off to her room and hadn't spoken to him again for almost a week.

Then 1 night she came home in a rush and didn't even say a word to him as she went straight to the bathroom. He heard the running water soon after and went up to see what was wrong, it took everything in him not to break the door down to see what was bothering her so much, he could smell her distress, disgust, even a hint of both fear and anger. His instincts told him to go in and comfort her and at the same time to go and destroy whatever was causing these emotions in the woman that he loved more than the world.

She said she was fine, he didn't believe her, but didn't try to push it again, fearing that she wouldn't talk to him again after they had just got back to talking after that first fight.

So this night, he was going to surprise her. He took to the air and flew to the hospital, avoiding the cameras, he donned a glamour mask and waited by her car. He texted her, saying that he was checking on her, she replied that she was fine and that she was heading out the door.

' _Perfect. '_ he thought, sneaking into the shadows and continued to wait. And wait. And wait. He was about to go and get her himself when the doors opened and out she came with a man about the same age as her. The man had dark hair with blonde ends, brown eyes, was about the same height as Walt in human form at least and muscular, but his muscles were nothing compared to that of a full-grown troll or even to a youngling troll.

He looked be a nurse or a doctor in training. He also looked to be giving **his** Barbara a hard time as she was just trying to get away from him and to her car.

" Max, I appreciate your concern, but I promise you, I am very capable of getting to my car on my own, now could you please let me go?! "

" But Babs… " he began but was interrupted by Walt clearing his throat.

" Barbara? Is everything alright? " he asked, coming out of the shadows, a calm face in place, but Barbara could see that he was just waiting for Max to make 1 wrong move before he attacked him.

" Walt, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the house? " she asked, trying, and he knew she was, to distract him from attacking the man behind her, who still had his hand on her wrist, though he could see that it wasn't in a tight grip.

" Well I decided to take walk earlier and found myself here. And since it was so close to your time to leave, I thought I surprise you. " he answered casually, though he still kept his eyes on the man until he finally let her wrist go.

" Babs? " Max asked, flinching when Walt glared at him, he took a step back further from Barbara.

" Max. This is my boyfriend, Walter Strickler. Walt, this is my friend Max. He was just escorting me to my car. " Barbara introduced, moving to Walt's side, he wrapped 1 arm around her shoulders and stuck the other out to shake Max's hand.

He noticed Max try to put a little extra strength in the shake, which he returned, only his made Max flinch a little.

" Quite the grip you got there. " Max commented.

" Yes well I do try to take care of myself. Keeps the young 1's on their toes. " Walt joked though his smile didn't reach his eyes as the tension in the parking lot kept getting more thick, Walt could cut it with 1 of his hidden daggers at his waist.

" Thanks again Max for walking me out. Walt can take it from here. " Barbara said, pulling gently at Walt's arm toward her car.

" Yeah. See ya tomorrow Babs. " Max replied, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around the lot before going back inside, his action not unnoticed by Walt, who wondered if it was someone else he should be concerned about being around his beautiful Barbara. Or if he was just making sure no one else was around so he could try something as they were leaving. If he did, he'll be in for a surprise. A surprise in the form of an angry changeling turned full troll who would do anything in his power to protect the woman beside him.

 **Here's the 1** **st** **ch. Let me know what ya think. I might make it M rated later**


	2. Chapter 2

They were quiet on their way with Barbara driving them. Finally, Walt said, " Was he the reason why you've been acting like you were these past couple of weeks? "

" Acting like what? I haven't been acting anything. " she lied.

" Barbara. I can smell when your lying. I've also smelled how you have been feeling. Scared, angry, disgusted, anxious. If this Max is bothering, you… "

" Max is just looking out for me Walt. " she cut him off, laughing slightly she continued, " Besides, he was more likely to hit on you than me. Well before you scared him that is. " she laughed harder at his expression.

" Ah. I see. (cough) So it is someone that is bothering you? " he replied, looking off to the side, rubbing the back of his neck.

" Yes. " she finally admitted with a sigh, tired of hiding it from him.

" Who? " he asked.

" This new Doctor that transferred over from Colorado. Jack Rene is his name. Thinks he can get any woman he wants because he's _soo_ good looking, blegh! " she answered sticking her tongue out at the end. " Looks aren't everything. " she continued.

" I'm well aware of that fact. "

" Stop that. You know that's not what I meant. "

" Have you reported him? " he asked again after a moment.

" Yes. And John gave him a warning, the first time. "

" The first time? What happened the second time? Did he touch you? " Walt growled as he asked the last question.

She saw his hand twitch as though he were about to reach for a dagger he had hidden.

" I won't lie. He did touch me. But he quickly let go when I used the third rule on him. " she answered quickly to calm him before he could pull off the glamour mask, conjure his wings and bust through the roof of her car in search of the lecherous doctor. Though how he planned that would go was beyond her as he didn't even know what Jack looked like.

Despite his anger at this man that dared to touch **his** Barbara, Walt laughed at the possible look on the man's face when she issued the third rule to him, having been on the receiving end of that rule by Toby and threaten by it from her herself, even if it was in a teasing tone, he wouldn't put it pass her to actually kick him in his Gronk knucks if he hadn't shouted and backed away.

" I reported him again. John then suspended him and put a report to the board. So far everything's been quiet. "

" Good to know. " he smiled, grasping her hand and giving it a kiss to the knuckles.

 **Time skip, back at the house, in the basement.**

Walt was on his laptop later that night looking up this ' Jack Rene '. He found that he had no criminal record, but then again the name could be phony as well as the forms he had on file. Walt himself knew this all too well, having used a similar trick to get the jobs he was ordered to do or if he wanted to get them himself if there was no urgent mission needing to be done back in the Janus Order, after all he did have a cover story for just about everything out there, as well as new ID's to go with them and even the skills, being thousands of years old had its perks.

So far, the only things he learned about the man was that he was a little older than Barbara, had sandy blonde hair, a pierced ear, dark eyes, had a handsome face with a more muscular build than Max, and owns a car and a motorcycle. The car being like his old yellow car except it was hunter green and the motorcycle was an older model Harley that was black.

He'd have to ask someone within the Janus Order to run a full check on this man, run a facial recognition…. A knock at the door stopped his train of thought.

" Walt? " he heard Barbara's voice.

He shut the laptop and went to the stairs, " Is everything alright Barbara? " He called back.

She opened the door, she was in her pj's, " Do you mind if I stay down here with you tonight? " she asked.

His nose flared as he caught her fear, " Of course not, my dear. What's the matter? Nightmare? " he asked/answered as she came down the stairs, shutting the door behind her. The light of the boiler lighting her way down to him.

" Yeah. That and it's storming out. " she answered, he could tell she had calmed down the more she came closer to him and he could no longer smell her fear.

" Storming? " he questioned, looking to the blacked-out window, he could see the lightning flashing and could now hear the rain and thunder, he was so focused on learning about the man that been bothering Barbara and if he was a threat, that he hadn't noticed the storm outside.

" Ah so it is. I didn't know you were afraid of storms. " he commented.

" What were you looking at? " she asked instead, seeing the light of his laptop.

" Oh just checking up on the changeling's in the Janus Order that weren't killed by Gunmar. " he answered.

" You were doing a background check on Jack. " she replied, poker-faced, arms crossed. Like she did with Dictatious when he discreetly implied they should kill the detective.

Bowing his head at being caught, he answered, " Yes. "

Nodding, she replied, " I thought so. What did you find out? " she went to the laptop and flipped the lid back up, seeing Jack's face and his profile on the left of it.

" Not much. " he answered standing beside her and looking at the file again. " I'll get ahold of someone in the Janus Order and have them run a full check on him. Everything they can find on him and if he really is who he says he is. " he continued, glaring at the picture of the man.

" Do I even want to know how you got ahold of this? " she asked, looking up at him, months of living with this man and getting used to him being in this form full time, she still couldn't get over how much taller he was than her when before she was at eye level with him.

" It's best if you don't know. I maybe centuries old, but that doesn't mean I can't learn a few new tricks. Part of my nature, I'm afraid. " he answered with a smile. One that she returned.

" I suppose. " she replied, she was going to say more, but was cut off by a yawn, she covered it with her hand, " S-sorry. " she said as the yawn ended.

" It's quite alright. Your tired, you go on to bed. I still have some work to do. "

" You sure? I don't want to impose. "

" You won't. Besides I don't need to sleep as much anymore. It's more of a habit now anyway. " he assured her and gestured to his bed near the boiler.

She turned to it and paused, " Well that's different. " she commented seeing his bed. If that's what he called it.

It looked more like an organized pile of blankets and pillows in a large circular pattern with a thick, old, hand-made quilt that reminded her of the ones her grandmother would make with different shapes and patterns, at the end.(it's a quilt with quilt tiles on it, this one is called a bear claw pattern)

" Sorry. Another part of my nature. What humans call a bed and what Trolls call a bed are very different. But with my, uh heritage? If you can call it that, I make nests as apposed to what my Troll cousins would use. Which is just thick flat surfaced rocks. " he answered her unspoken question when she opened her mouth. Rubbing the back of his neck uneasily as to what her reaction would be about his ' bed '.

" And just what is your nest made from? " she asked curiously, seeing his obvious uneasiness about what she would think.

" A few futon mattress' stacked with several blankets on top of that with the pillows around them, the bear claw blanket is the main cover while the rather large leopard printed body pillow inside is the main sleeping pillow. " he answered.

" Where did you find all of this? " she asked again, going over to the nest and saw that the pillows where stacked higher than she thought, she had to jump in it without knocking over any of the pillows that he had stacked, they stopped at her hip, even with her standing on the covered futon mattress'.

" I'd tell you, but you probably be disgusted. "

" You found all of this in dumpsters? " she guessed.

" Yes. But I did clean them all before I brought them inside and they do not have any bugs in or on them. " he replied, crossing his arms over his exposed chest, she noticed that his cloak was gone and that he was only in his sarong(his kilt; I think that's what that thing's called, I know Angor Rot had the loin cloth) it was rare for her to see him without his bladed cloak, looking behind him she saw it hanging on one of the shelves hiding the tunnel to old Trollmarket.

Laughing at his behavior, she said, " I was just curious, you don't have to be so defensive about it. " she smiled, letting him know that she was teasing and had no problem with how he slept.

His snort of discretion only made her laugh more as she lowered herself more in the nest, pulling the bear claw blanket with her as she settled onto the body pillow.

He smiled after a moment she had settled into his nest and slowly drifted off to sleep. He went back to his laptop, typing away to his correspondent in the other Janus Order location an ocean over in the Europeans for almost an hour before shutting the laptop down and going over to his nest.

He hesitated slightly as he looked at Barbara laying there. She looked so beautiful sleeping there, like she belonged there. He shook his head. They maybe back on good terms, and even shared a few kisses, but he doubted that she would want to be with him in that way. Why would she? Look at him, he was a monster. Hell, he still wasn't even a full Troll either. He was still a half-breed, not like Young Atlas of course, but he, Walt, was a hybrid amid the other impures. He was half Troll, half Stalkling.

That's why he could fly and why his wings were shaped like they were, why he had claws on both his hands and feet, why his horns were shaped and placed like they were, why his eyes looked like they did. Though he had yet to test if he was immune to sunlight like his Stalkling kin, he didn't want to risk losing a finger or a toe.

Taking a deep steady breath, he stepped into his nest, ready to lay beside her when a noise caught his attention. It sounded like the window above the shelves was moving. Looking to it, he saw in the flashes, someone hunched over at the window, trying to jiggle it open.

Walt covered Barbara fully with the blanket and shot up the stairs and out the back door, the rain had stopped, but the thunder was still rolling with quick flashes of lightning. He got to the basement window just as the intruder got the window open but didn't get the chance to enter as Walt grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tossed him away.

" Wrong house. " Walt growled, his eyes glowing as he readied his claws, cursing himself for not grabbing his cloak on the way out, but his claws, talons, strength, and stone skin were all he needed, if the intruder had a knife or a gun, the blade would break off and the bullets would recoil off his skin, he'd just have to angle in the right way so that no bullets go in the house.

" W-what the hell are you?! " the intruder exclaimed, scared of the changeling in front of him.

" Your worst nightmare if you don't leave here. " Walt warned him, growling, baring his teeth and tusks, bright yellow eyes focused right at the man. Walt's nose flared as he took in the man's scent in case he was this Jack Rene man and if he met him again, he'd deal with him swiftly or just make him suffer depending on how angry he makes him.

When the man didn't move, Walt charged at him stopping short of him before he kicked him away, sending him over the fence and into the bushes.

Walt leaped over the fence and to where the man landed against a tree. He picked him up by the back of his shirt again, bringing him up to his eyes, Walt could see that his eyes were dark, like Jack's was in his picture, but just to be sure, he pulled the mask off his face. The man tried to hide his face with his hands, but Walt took his hands in his free one and brought them down and there before him was the man he had just looked up,

" Jack Rene. Pleased to meet your acquaintance. Now stay away from that house and the woman who lives there, or you'll rue the day you were born. That kick was just a warning. Come here again or anywhere near Barbara Lake again and I'll make sure you die a very painful death. And I **will** know if you were here or near her. " Walt warned the man, his nose flaring, letting him know that he could smell him.

The look of fear in the man's eyes pleased that old part of Walt that took pleasure in putting fear in others. Smirking wickedly, Walt cocked his arm back and tossed Jack even further away from the property and the house, nodding in satisfaction and smiling, pleased with the sound of his body hitting a tree and groaning in pain. Not hearing him getting up again, Walt went back to the house.

He went in through and locked the back door again. Checking the other doors and windows again before finally going back to the basement. He shut and locked window before he grabbed his cloak and placed it near his side of his nest in easy reach incase the human was stupid enough to try and come back. Stepping into the nest again, he eased himself down beside Barbara, but didn't go to sleep. He'd stay awake to watch over her and listen for anymore attempts of breaking into the house.

 **Here's ch 2 sorry for the wait I had writer's block.**

 **Thank You: Forever-Furuba, Unstoppable Cycborg, and purplefern for reviewing last ch.**

 **And Thank you purplefern for following.**


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara woke to a light guttural sound. She automictically reached for her glasses beside her on her nightstand when she felt the coolness of stone instead and it was moving. Opening her eyes she saw that she wasn't in her room and the night before came back to her.

Looking to where her hand was, she could make out Walt's jade green skin moving with every breathe he took and the light guttural breathing that had woken her was coming from his chest. She looked up to his face and saw that he was asleep. Or maybe pretending to be asleep. One time she had come home to find him on the love seat, head leaned back, eyes closed and relaxed, much like he was is now, but when she made to go to him, his eyes shot open and he looked to her, surprising her.

When he made no further movement, she assumed that he really was asleep this time. She looked back to her hand, it was resting on his left pectoral where one of the engraved lines was. She had noticed that only the male trolls had them, well she didn't know about Jim, but the ones that she had seen was the only ones, the female trolls didn't have them, she guessed it was because they were the main fighters, but Nomura was a fighter and she had seen a few female trolls fight in the battle against Gunmar and his soldiers. It might have also been another way to tell the males and females apart.

She slowly began to trace the line inside of his pectoral, watching for signs of him waking up as she continued over to his right pectoral in wonder. His skin felt like stone, yet it moved like muscle. She saw the lines on his chin, arms, legs, and stomach, blushing slightly as she wondered how far those lines went as they stopped at the top of his sarong. This was the first time she touched the lines like this.

She had of course touched the ones on his arms, but that was just usual touches, not out of inquisitive touching like she's doing now. She was halfway down his stomach when she heard her phone ringing upstairs. She jerked away from Walt incase the sound woke him, but seeing as he was still asleep, she slowly got out of his nest and then up the stairs.

The moment the door shut, Walt opened his eyes, staring up at the floorboards, he could hear her talking on the phone to someone, probably the hospital wondering where one of their best doctors was. He placed his hand to his chest and traced his lines in the same way she had done, like he couldn't believe that she had touched him. He could still feel her hand on him as he traced them.

He was awake the moment she moved but stayed still when she hadn't gotten up right away and stayed beside him. It took everything he had to not open his eyes when she began tracing his lines, he wanted to observe her reaction, see what she thought. He was about to open his eyes when he felt her tracing one of the lines on his stomach, going lower towards the edge of his sarong when that blasted phone rang.

Groaning at the slight pain in his groin, he looked down and saw the evidence of what her touching had done to him. The lines on his chest and stomach were like susceptible zones for him. He rose up to try and hide it as he heard her coming back.

" Walt? You awake? " she called from the stairs.

" Yes. What's the matter? " he called back, feigning that he had just gotten up.

" You decent? " she asked, and he had to hold back a laugh.

" As decent as can be. Though being a doctor you've probably already seen such things before. " he jested with a laugh this time.

" Oh haha! " she replied with a laugh of her own, though he could hear her uneasiness, making him raise an eyebrow in fun as she showed herself near the bottom steps,

" If we're going that way, then you don't have to worry about me seeing your morning wood! " she returned, laughter in her deep blue eyes as she saw a deeper shade of green cross his cheeks and a sheepish grin crossed his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck and look away from her, embarrassed.

She laughed lightly at his antics before coming fulling down into the basement, " John called, wanting to know where I was, I told him that I had slept through my alarm and didn't hear my phone the first time because I was in the shower. So now I have to hurry in the shower and get dressed before leaving. You going to be alright? " she said after she calmed down a bit, smile still in place.

" Of course. Though it's you I worry about. " he replied looking back to her, his eyes showing his concern and worry, matching the frown he sported.

" Don't worry, I have my pepper spray and can use the third rule pretty good in case I run into Jack. " she said, trying to ease his worries.

Having gotten control of his morning wood; as she called it, to go down some and not be so apparent, he got out of his nest and to where his cloak hung, she watched as he reached it and took one of the blades from the collar and walk towards her with it. He twirled it in his hand for a bit before stopping it with the end facing her for her to take.

" Walt. " she started.

" Please? Your pepper spray and the third rule can only go so far if he or anyone else is persistent and getting to you. I've seen men bleeding from fatal wounds get up and go after their enemies until they either die from their wounds or their enemies killed them. And until I know who were really dealing with… "

" Alright. But when this mess is over, no more carrying around daggers. Deal? " She conceded, taking the knife from his hand.

" Careful. It's as sharp as my tongue. " He joked, but still serious.

" Then I'll be extra careful with it when I handle it. " she returned, smiling, taking the dagger. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before smiling again at him and going back up the stairs, leaving a wide-eyed changeling staring up after her with his hand to his cheek.

 **Time skip, hospital**

Barbara was in the breakroom, going over the files of her next patients that she planned to see after her rare down time when a knock at the door drew her attention away from them and to who was at the door. And she wished she hadn't.

" Jack. What are you doing here? And how did you get in here in the first place? " she asked already angry at the man that was in front of her. She dropped her hand to her coat pocket, making him think that she was also exaggerated at wanting to deal with him, but she was ready to get the dagger if he made a wrong move.

" Barbara, please, I just want to talk. " Jack said raising his hands in a surrendering manner.

" If you're here to get me to drop the report on you for touching my ass and trying to kiss me in the parking lot, you can forget it. I'm not dropping it. Now get out before I call for security. " she replied, glaring at him, keeping her hand at her pocket.

" It's not that. I know it was wrong of me to do that. But this is something else. " he said coming closer.

" You've got two minutes. And if you're not out of here by then, I'm calling security. " she replied more firmly to him.

He started to move to sit down, " You can stay right there and talk. " she ordered.

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself before he explained his reason for being there.

Barbara looked at him like he was crazy after he finished and said, " Let me get this right. You just happen to be driving near where I live last night, just driving. And this big green horned monster jumps out in front of you. You follow it and see it go into my house. "

" I didn't know it was your house until that thing…. "

" Warned you to stay away from the house and me before throwing you into the woods and going into my basement window. " she finished sounding skeptical and near laughing at his concept of the whole thing. Though inside she tells herself to talk to Walt when she gets home because she doesn't believe a thing that just came out of Jack's mouth about what happened, except for the last part, which she fully believed as that's what Walt would've done, hell Jack's lucky that Walt let him off with a warning. But if Jack keeps at this, Walt won't be so forgiving next time they meet, and she knows it as well as Walt knows it.

" I'm telling you, there is a monster in your basement right now. We need to… "

" Need to what? Go to the police? And tell them I have a boogie man in my basement? You probably saw a bear wondering into town from the mountains. Now get out of here. "

" Barbara please. I'm trying to protect you here. " Jack tried to plead with her as she stood up from her chair to leave.

" I don't need **your** protection Jack. I can take care of myself. If you don't believe me, I'll gladly show you again now for the last time, leave! " she raised her voice to get the attention of anyone passing by and just her luck, John and Max were walking by.

" Hey! You're not allowed back here! " John called to Jack, who glared at him and Max.

" I am if I'm a visitor. " Jack said coolly.

" But not in our breakroom. Now leave or I'm calling security. " John warned, glaring back at the man. He, like Max saw Barbara like a sister and didn't take too kindly to those that try and hurt her in anyway, after all they were there when her ex-husband left her and Jim.

" Fine. " Jack finally said and took his leave.

" You alright Babs? " Max asked.

" He didn't touch you again, did he? " John also asked.

" Did you see him grabbing himself in pain? " Barbara asked back with crossed arms and hip cocked to the side with a raised eyebrow and slight smile, making the two grin and laugh at that.

" No. But I'll notify security to not let him back in here. You going to be okay going home? " John asked, hand on her shoulder.

" Yes. I'll have Walt with me. " she answered in a grateful smile, patting his hand.

" Walt? " John asked.

" Her boyfriend. I saw him with her last night. Rather protective fella. " Max answered.

" Good. But you tell that boyfriend of yours that if he hurts you…" John began, raising his fist.

" Don't worry. He won't. And if he does, you'll have to get in line behind Jim, Toby, Claire, Darci, Mary, Eli, Steve, Mr. and Mrs. Nunez, Nana, Blinky, and Toby's roommate Ar-Aruther. " she named off all the people that care about and love her, stunning the two men in front of her.

" What? Don't think that just because Jim and his girlfriend eloped doesn't mean he won't be here to beat up someone who tried to hurt me. " she said to their shocked faces with a smile. " Now if you'll excuse me, " She grabbed her files and went to the bathroom. Placing the files down on the sink, she took out her phone and texted Walt.

 **; Walt?**

 _ **; Yes?**_

 **; Jack might b over.**

 _ **; Y?**_

 **; sms he thinks thrs a mnstr n my bsemnt. K anything about that? :p**

 _ **; not n the slightest**_ __ __

 **; just b careful.**

 _ **; of course. Always. U 2.**_ __

She put her phone back in her pocket with the dagger, gathered her files again and left. Looking around for any sign of Jack before heading towards the first patient.

 **Back at Barbara's home,**

Walt put the phone down and looked back at the laptop. His contact in the Janus Order across the Atlantic in Europe had just sent back everything they could fine on this Jack Rene. He was wanted over in England for embezzlement, along with a stalking charge, attempted break-in, breaking and entering, 4 attempted rapes, 10 rapes; Walt growled deeply at that, his claws piercing the inside of his hands, violet drops hit the cement floor of the basement; one attempted murder charge. Those charges had been dropped because the victims were afraid that when he got out he'd come after them and kill them if they went ahead with the charges.

So the law had been able to get the embezzlement and the rapes to stick, but the bastard skipped town and country before they could arrest him, his picture had been sent out, but his picture was different than the one on his doctorate and file, seems the man was good at faking I.D's and documents as well. And could lie rather well too, since the doctors up in Colorado hadn't even heard of him and with all his fake papers looking like the real thing, the hospital here didn't think to call and check or he just charmed the residents enough that it wouldn't be necessary.

The guy was good, Walt gave him that. But he was not going to get Barbara. Like all liars, deceivers, and any man or woman who think they can get the next one with such things, the next one whines up getting the best of them. And Barbara had more than just her intelligence and self-defenses, she had a changeling who was very skilled in the art of fighting and who was very intelligent as well.

All Walt needed was a plan. And a little trip to Trollmarket, Walt smirked wickedly as he looked to the hidden tunnel.

 **Here's ch 3! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Thank You: Forever-Furuba, Unstoppable Cyborg, and purplefern for reviewing last ch.**

 **Thank You: alps and divinedragonchick for following**

 **And Thank You: purplefern, alps, and StardustTornya for favoriting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slight M at the end but still mostly T, I think.**

Barbara was driving home when she noticed that she was being followed by another car, it looked like Walt's old yellow one but this one was black or maybe green, she couldn't tell as it passed the street lights. Stopping at a red light, she pulled out her phone and called Walt.

The phone kept ringing, meaning his phone was either dead or he was doing something that he couldn't hear it, he was in Trollmarket, he forgot to turn it on; which she highly doubted, he kept the phone on all the time and charged it when it needed it; or he wasn't home. She tried again when it went to his voice mail. She then decided to lose the car before trying to call him again.

If it was Jack, he wouldn't know this town that well like she does and could easily lose him if she got ahead of him fast enough.

After a few evasive tricks she managed to lose the car that was tailing her. She placed her head on her steering wheel in relief. For a moment she thought she wouldn't lose the car, the faster she went the more he tried to keep up with her, but she finally managed to lose him at another red light, she went through it on the yellow, causing him to have to slam on his brakes to stop or risk hitting another car that was coming through. She saw him go by her in the alley.

She jumped and screamed when her phone went off after a few minutes of quiet. She picked it up and saw that it was Walt.

" _Where are you? What happened? "_ was the first thing out of his mouth when she answered.

" In an alley way near the museum. There was car tailing me. It was like your old yellow one, but it was either green or black. I couldn't catch the color good in the lights. Why didn't you answer the first time two times? "

" I was retrieving something from Trollmarket. No point in bringing the phone when it doesn't work underground, well it comes on it just doesn't have a good signal. " he answered and joked with a laugh, trying to ease her fear that he could hear in her voice.

" Yes. As I've heard from Toby, **countless** times. " she stressed the word with a laugh of her own.

" Can you make it home from there? Or should I come get you? " he asked after she relaxed a little.

" I'd feel better if you came. " she replied.

" Alright. I'll be there in five. " he said.

" Okay. See you then….love you. " she said back and quickly hung up before he could reply back. " Why did I say that?! " she asked herself out loud, hitting her head on the steering wheel. After a few minutes of quiet and the pounding on her forehead stopped, she realized that what she had said to him, was the truth. She did love him.

She leaned forward to look up at the sky, it was a clear full moon night tonight. She waited and watched for Walt. After five minutes passed and she didn't see him, she started to get worried. She was about to flash her lights when there was a simultaneous thud on her roof and jarring of her car, stopping her.

Rolling her window down slightly, she called out, " That better be you Walt. "

Leaning over, his glowing yellow eyes with the red slit in the middle stared back at her along with a sly grin, " Nope. It's the Boogie Man. " he chuckled.

She laughed with him, " You're not a Boogie Man. You're a troll now get down from there, so we can get home. " she said with a smile.

" Yes Ma'am. " he replied jumping off and getting into the car.

Barbara started the car and back tracked from where she lost the car. When he didn't say anything about what she had said earlier, she decided to ask, " What did you find out? "

" Here. " he said, handing her his phone as they stopped at a red light.

She took the phone and read what was there. Her hand began shaking the more she read, she nearly dropped the phone by the time she finished reading. Walt's hand to hers stopped her shaking slightly, but Walt could still feel it and smell her fear. He could just see the possibilities that could have happened to her if she hadn't had acted in self-defense against Jack when he had put his hands on her, making him growl as he also thought about what could have happened to her.

" Is there anyway we can get this to the police? " she asked after she calmed down.

" Yes. And I've had his picture and record sent out across the globe, in the likely event that he gets out of town unscathed. " he answered, twirling a blade in his hand with a smirk in place.

Barbara merely rolled her eyes at him, but she knew what he was capable of and also knew that if Jack tried anything with her again, the man wouldn't live for more than a second afterwards.

 **Time skip**

That night after all doors and windows were locked, even booby trapped in case Jack decided to come inside again, the sound of the cans would alert the two that he or someone was trying to get inside the house.

" You know, I think I should put in one of those home security systems. " Barbara commented as she laid in Walt's bed as he finished rigging the last of their alarm system.

" Whatever for? " he asked coming over to her, but not getting inside his bed.

" Well it would be safer for us because we wouldn't trip over all the strings. " she gestured to said strings rigged with cans around them and leading to all the doors and windows in the house.

Walt merely shrugged his shoulders, reaching up at his collar taking six blades between his fingers before taking his hands back down, much like how he did when he and Jim fought in the dinning room. And sat down outside of his nest, back straight, arms at his sides, eyes, ears alert, and ready to fight or kill whichever comes first. Personally, he rather just kill the bastard and hide his body in the dark caverns of Trollmarket to rot. And not have to worry about him escaping jail or prison to come back and take revenge on Barbara or him, though he wouldn't have to worry about getting harmed or killed except for the sunlight or if using one of the poison blades like Angor Rot used.

" Are you sure your going to be alright staying up all night? " she asked as she prepared to sleep.

" Yes. You get some sleep. And don't worry about anything. " he answered, keeping his face forward.

She laid down and covered up but didn't go to sleep right away. She wanted to stay up with him, to help him if he needed it.

" Barbara, please go to sleep. " she heard him say a few minutes later.

" I can't. Not when there's a stalking/rapist out there and you having to stay up to make sure he doesn't come in here. Speaking of which, he came into the hospital earlier today. And it seems that he already did try to get inside here but came face to face with a so-called monster that threaten him to stay away from me and the house. " she replied, raising back up, leaning on the edge of the nest with her arms crossed and her chin resting on them, looking at the back of his head with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh really? I could've sworn I told him to stay away from you. Guess I'll just have to go hunt him down now. " he slightly joked, though she could hear the growl under his breathe and saw his hands tighten more around his blades. At least that's what it looked like to her, her glasses were off at the moment.

" So what happened? " she asked.

" He was trying to break-in during the storm last night. I pulled him away from the window and the house, then proceeded to tell him, rather politely to stay away from you and the house. And if he didn't… well he would regret being born. " he answered, still keeping his head forward.

" I knew his story didn't sound right. " she replied, shaking her head in incredulity.

Walt grunted in agreement.

After another hour passed, Walt said again, " Barbara, go to sleep. I'll be fine. I've told you before that I don't need that much sleep anymore. "

" I know Walt. But I still worry. " she replied again with a sigh, getting out of the nest and going to his side.

He moved his hand away so that she wouldn't get hurt from his blades.

" Do you really think he'll come back here? Knowing that you're here or at the very least, around? " she asked, leaning on his side. She felt him tense at her move, but then relaxed.

' _when was the last time this man was touched with a gentle touch? '_ she thought as she pressed closer to him and despite his stone skin, he was as warm as she was, if not warmer.

' _is she trying to kill me? '_ he thought as he took in her scent. There was a reason why he was being indifferent at the moment. He could smell her scent changing, like it always does during the middle of month and it usually took everything he had not to grab her and take her to his nest and not let her leave until her fertile period was over.

Barbara was well aware of her change and had noticed in the months with Walt staying there that he would be tense around her until her time of the month was over, making her suspect that he could smell her change before she's even aware of it herself at times.

" Walt. " she spoke quietly, waiting patiently for him to look at her.

When he kept his head forward, she gently placed her hand to his cheek and gently turned him until his head was facing her, but his glowing eyes looked to the side.

" Walt. " she said again and when he still didn't look at her, " I meant what I said earlier on the phone, you know. " she said, gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb until his eyes finally looked to her, she could see in his eyes that he was both shocked and unbelieving of her words, but she could also see the love he held for her.

She leaned up to him, slowly to see if he would pull away. When he didn't, she placed her lips to his, being mindful of his middle tusk that was hidden just below his bottom lip. Given how wide his mouth was in this form, his other four tusks were easy to avoid.

Walt waited a breath before returning her kiss. He let go of the blades in his right hand, reaching up to gently cup the side of her face, his claws threading through her chestnut hair as he turned to her. Her own hand coming up to cup the side of his face.

Soon their kiss began to get more heated. When Walt growled, he smelt her scent spike, making him growl again before pulling away, panting. His breath mingling with hers as they looked at each other, he could see the love there in her beautiful blue eyes as well as the desire blending with it, which he was sure was mirroring in his own yellow/red ones.

Reaching up again to cup her face, watching as she leaned in to his touch, still looking up at him. Waiting to see what he would do. He could smell her want and desire for him and could also smell his pheromones in the air, he wanted her, and he desired her, probably more than she wanted and desired him.

" Barbara… " he breathed, leaning back to her, not caring that she might get pregnant later or not. She wanted him, she desired him, and most importantly, she loves him, honest to goodness loves him as he is, and he felt the same for her. As his lips touched hers again, he dropped the other set of daggers, picked her up and laid them in his nest…

Outside of the basement window an hour or so later, Jack wiggled at the window trying to get it open again, as he did, he could hear the sounds sex being committed, jealousy ran through him as he thought of this ' Walt ' being with Barbara. He had overheard her talking about him to John and Max and had become angry and in a fit of jealousy and anger, had followed after Barbara so that he could bum rush her into the house and have his way with her and if her so called boyfriend came in, he'd simply shoot him with his gun that was fitted with a homemade silencer and continue on having his way with Barbara as her boyfriend lay helpless and dying.

But he had lost her at the red light and decided to wait for her at the house until he was sure that she was asleep. But upon hearing what was going in the basement of all places with a monster down there? He'd have to rethink his plan again. Peaking down to see what the two were doing he saw Barbara's bare back moving up and down in the middle of a pile of blankets and pillows, it seemed that the climax was about to happen and he could not believe his eyes when at the peak of the lover's high; a familiar horned, green skinned, and yellow eyed figure rise up and hold Barbara to him as a deep growl emitted from his throat as he obviously came inside of her and she too joined as she moaned out and held onto him.

Jack quickly shut the window and backed away from the house and back through the woods to where he had parked his car. Got inside and just sat there for a long time before he came to grips with what he had just witnessed. His plan just changed again it seems.

 **Back with Walt and Barbara**

Panting from what had just happened, Barbara followed Walt as he laid back down, her head resting on his chest as he holds her to him.

" Wow. " she panted.

" I agree. " he returned, smiling. " Are you alright? I wasn't too rough? " he asked a moment later as they calmed down more.

" You were perfect. " she replied snuggling further into his chest, slowly going to sleep as he rubbed her back with one hand while his other ran through her hair that had been released from it's tie during their love-making.

" Stay home tomorrow. " he said as he continued to lull her to sleep.

" You know I can't Walt. " she replied sleepily.

" Please. I feel that something might happen if you don't. " he said, his grip tightening.

" I'll ask John. But if he says I have to come in, I have to come in. "

" Even with a lunatic running around the city and who by the way seems to be intent on raping you? "

" I can't just stay hidden in my house for the rest of my life until he's caught, Walt. "

" I know that. But I also want you to be safe. I can't be with you all the time and I know you can handle yourself, but if he gets the jump on you…. "

" Walt calm down. I'll talk with John in the morning after our shower. " she soothed him, waiting for him to catch what she said.

" Alright. But if he says you have to come in, I'm taking the phone from you and telling him myself that you are to stay home and….did you say ' our ' shower? " he looked down at her in disbelief.

" Of course it'll have to be before the sun fully rises, but I think we can manage. " she answered with a light tone and smile at his look.

" I love you. I really do. " he said nuzzling his nose into her hair, growling lowly, almost cat-like, making her giggle.

" And I love you. I really do. You big teddy bear. " she replied, nuzzling into his chest.

" Only with you my dear. But to others, I'm a grizzly. " he replied back, eyes closed as they slowly start to go to sleep.

 **Here's ch. 4! Sorry for the wait, writer's block again. And I'm sorry the lack of Lemon here and if it sucks it's not my best Lemon but I hope it's a little citrusy enough.**

 **Thank you: Forever-Furuba, Unstoppable Cyborg, and purplefern for reviewing last ch.**

 **Thank you: divinedragonchick, alps, Littleladybaker, Libiky for favoriting.**

 **And Thank you: purplefern, alps, StardustTornya, and Littleladybaker for following.**


End file.
